The invention concerns a mounting for magnetic armatures, particularly for minicompact relays with a housing comprising the magnetic coil with the magnetic yoke, the magnetic armature and the spring bank, wherein the magnetic armature is angled and held tiltably at the magnetic yoke by the force of a spring.
In known relays, a magnetic armature is held against a magnetic yoke by means of flat metal springs. The flat springs are fixedly connected with the magnetic armature and/or the magnetic yoke. It is also known to hold the magnetic armature on the armature bearing by means of helical springs supported by their ends facing away from the armature on the housing. Aside from the fact that the holding springs of the known relays require a substantial effort for their assembly, they cannot satisfy the condition of reduced size relays, because of the need to observe electrical distances between conducting parts. Furthermore, the known holding springs have an interfering torque effect on the magnetic armature.